


Compatibility

by marie-bernard (Kayce)



Category: Glee
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayce/pseuds/marie-bernard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Rachel are the perfect chaste couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compatibility

**Author's Note:**

> **I own no Glee**

Rachel Berry knew she and Dave Karofsky were the perfect couple. There were just so many things they had in common. They both knew she was the true star of Glee Club and that Kurt Hummel stole her spotlight as much as possible. They were lying in her bed with their shirts off when she cried and told him about Kurt maliciously usurping one of her solos and while she didn't advocate violence she thought Kurt probably deserved it when Dave shoved him into a locker the next day. They were only wearing their underwear when they agreed that one day she would be a huge Broadway star and Dave would financially support her no matter how long it took. She'd told Dave to focus on getting accepted to NYU; that was the day they'd found out Dave needed to keep extra boxer shorts at her house. Of course they agreed on the importance of education but it turned out he was prone to accidents if it took them too long to see eye to eye.

They had also vowed to each other that they'd stay chaste until their wedding night. They were sure that they wanted their first time to be profound and meaningful for them both. Also really good so they spent loads of time reading the sex guides for teenagers that her dads had bought them and looking at informative web sites on their computers. They'd decided they would get to know each other's bodies without penetrative intercourse; after all why should they waste time looking at drawings and diagrams when they had each other? Rachel informed Dave of the resolution just before she mentioned manual stimulation and slid her hand under the waistband of his boxers, Dave was quick to concur.

Rachel had drawn a line at preforming fellatio on Dave, oral penetration was still penetration after all, but they practiced cunnilingus quite a bit. She rationalized that it was probably more difficult so it was better for Dave to get some experience under his belt. Dave could sometimes reach orgasm without manual stimulation when he performed oral sex and Rachel was proud that he was so turned on by her. When she'd mentioned analingus she'd been somewhat disappointed; she'd had to correct Dave's improper use of the term 'rim job.' Rachel hated gutter terms for the beautiful, pure sexual acts they engaged in out of love. Naturally though they were in accord once again; they'd do it to each other after they showered together first. Rachel was gratified that she and Dave never had to argue like other couples.

When Rachel had proposed anal-digital contact Dave had been confused but she'd explained that avoiding penetration wasn't as important for guys. He still hadn't been completely amenable until she was manually stimulating his prostate with two of her fingers and his penis with her other hand but then, like clockwork, their thoughts and desires had completely harmonized. Yes, Rachel Berry was positive she and Dave Karofsky were meant for each other, fated to be together. Not everyone understood…like Santana Lopez.

Dave had stopped by to pick her up from Glee practice when Santana had been winding up a filthy tale of her weekend conquests. Dave and Rachel had shared a look of disgust and the over-sexed cheerleader had laughed at them.

"You two pathetic virgins have no idea how good it is. You should let go and enjoy yourselves, otherwise you're not gonna have a damn clue what to even do on the magic wedding night," she'd sneered.

Rachel had been so angry, "You're the one with no idea Santana! No idea how to have something special with the person you truly love!"

Rachel had been very proud of Dave, she knew he was teased a lot by the other jocks but it never stopped him from jumping to her defense, "Not that someone like you could ever understand, but you're the one who doesn't have a clue. Saving yourself for marriage is fucking hot!"


End file.
